


Chosen, For One Good Day?

by Debris4spike



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debris4spike/pseuds/Debris4spike
Summary: Buffy having some random thoughts.





	Chosen, For One Good Day?

Chosen, For One Good Day?

Chosen as a cheerleader.  
Chosen as a May Queen.  
Chosen to be "The One".

Why me?

The outfits used to be cute, and all that I had to worry about was when the next shoe sale was. Now I have to choose which outfit wont show blood stains, and what shoes are comfortable to run across graveyards in.

Will I ever get to choose a boyfriend who just wants to be with me? One who I want to be with?

Or will I choose to tell Mom one final lie and let one random vampire have his "one good day"?


End file.
